It's A Turkey Tumble!
by pokemaster101
Summary: 5th story. one-shot. Ash, Misty, Gary and Leaf go and try to catch a turkey for Thanksgiving dinner. Although, there might be some 'problems' in the process. Poke and oldrivalshipping. Rated K plus to be safe.


_I know this isn't the one-shot I said I'd do, but I wanted to do a Thanksgiving one-shot since the holiday is coming. _

_News: …no idea for what's happening now. Ash has seen Ho-oh 3times only in Kanto._

_Btw, if some words are close together 'likethis', that's because my space bar isn't working. Sorry if that happens._

Me: ok. This is gonna be a thanksgiving one-shot-

Gary: u jst said that

Me: -that is gonna have turkeys in it. Not Pokemon turkeys, (which Pokemon r they?) regular turkeys, as in real life.

Gary: oh…

Me: that's y u should always wait until the person is done speaking

Gary: not always

Me: most of the time

Gary: touché

Me: Thank you. AND this is gonna have poke and oldrivalshipping!

Gary: ~blushes~

Me: aw…

Gary: ~blushes scarlet~

Me: XD I don't own Pokemon. Happy Thanksgiving everybody! 8D and also tell me who or what you're thankful for.

Special shout out to TheFifthCharmedOne who beta readed this chapter. Check out her stories! They're awesome! 8D

Btw, yes, Leaf has (or I made have, I don't really know or remember…) an Espeon.

Pikachu- male

Azurill- …no idea. It

Umbreon- male

Espeon- female

P.S. updated profile. Check it out. Should I end my poll? If you choose yes, when should I end it?

**Happy Thanksgiving Everybody! 8D**

**It's A Turkey Tumble!**

Ash, Gary, Misty and Leaf were in Professor Oaks (to Gary, Grandpas) laboratory. They were going to have Thanksgiving there and were getting ready for it. They were finishing up the food when Delia cried out, "Wait! We forgot a turkey!"

Their heads snapped up. "What!"

"I can't believe we've forgotten the most important meal at Thanksgiving, a turkey!" Leaf exclaimed.

"I know…" Gary moaned.

"Professor, where do you get turkeys around here?" Misty asked.

"Hmm…there should be some in the wild grasses north of Pallet Town. You kids wouldn't mind getting one, do you?"

"Of course not, Professor." Ash said, waving his hand to say that it's no big deal; which it wasn't.

Leaf looked nervous. "We won't have to…kill it…do we Professor?"

"No! Of course not!" Professor Oak exclaimed, shocked. "I would _never_ make you kids do that!"

They all were relieved to hear that. They then went outside to catch a turkey.

"You kids be careful now, alright? Don't do anything that could get you hurt. I don't want to have to bandage up four teenagers."

"Aw, Mom!" Ash exclaimed. "We'll be fine! We won't get hurt."

"Are you sure about that, dear?"

He blushed. "MO-OM! Sure I'm sure."

"Alright, just don't get into trouble, you hear?"

"Yes." They all said.

"We will…" Gary mumbled and smirked. (Yes…we will…)

Leaf hit him on the head. "OW!"

"What!" Delia looks at them, worried.

"Nothing." They both said and shrugged.

"It's not like Leaf hitting me is new or anything-YEOW!" he starts jumping up and down, holding his left foot.

"We'll…be okay, Mrs. Ketchum." Misty said, looking at the duo. "Ash and I will stop them and then head off."

"Well, okay." She says and goes inside; but not before giving Ash a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ugh! MOM!"

Delia giggles and hurries inside while her son turns crimson.

Turns out, that little display stops Leaf and Gary and they both laugh as well as Misty.

"Well, at least I didn't have to do anything." Misty said, smiling.

Ash hides his face under his hat.

"Pika!" Pikachu says whilst jumping onto Ash's shoulder and nuzzles Ash's cheek.

Ash smiled and scratched behind Pikachu's ears, making him let out a happy "Chaa!" in return for the gesture. He can always count on Pikachu to make things for him better.

Umbreon moved to Gary's side while Espeon did the same with Leaf. Azurill jumped into Misty's arms.

"Well, let's get going." She said.

^.^.^.^.^

The gang headed off to North Pallet Town. Technically, it was also in Route 1; but that's beside the point. The point is that they were headed off to their destination.

…And they made in 10 minutes flat. (Poo: I was about 2 say 10 seconds flat. XD)

"Alright." Ash put clapped his hands together. "Where should we look first?"

"Well, I think I heard Grandpa say they were hiding because they don't want to get caught. It's like that story with the person who had a knife in their hand (Poo: forgot the name. what is it?) and the turkeys hiding in the trees." Gary said.

"Well, let's look in a tree!" Leaf said, excitingly. She ran off.

….

"GUYS!"

"Huh?"

"Come on!"

Ash and Misty looked at each other and sighed.

"Guess there's no point in arguing. Misty said.

"Right…"

"Pika…"

"Azu."

They walked off.

Gary stood there, looking up in a tree. It looked like something had moved. He blinked. He started to climb it.

_Meanwhile…_

Leaf was running ahead of Ash and Misty. They were trying to catch up when Leaf suddenly stopped and turned around. She blinked. "Where's Gary?"

They stopped, panting.

"I…don't know…" Ash panted.

"Me…neither…" Misty panted.

"Hmm…" Leaf looked behind them and saw the outline of Gary climbing a tree. "Oh what is that boy doing _now_?" She stomped off.

Ash and Misty sweat-dropped.

"O…kay…" Ash said.

"Um…yea… Now what?" Misty asked.

"Um…" He looked around. "Hey, look! A turkey!"

Misty turned and saw one walking across calmly and peacefully…that is until Ash yelled and it scampered off.

"Hey, get back here!" He ran after it.

"Ash! Wait up!" She ran after him.

^.^.^.^.^

"Hehehe…" Gary mumbled to himself. "Come to Papa little birdy…" He slowly climbed towards it. He was just about to grab it when…

"GARY OAK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

He got startled and so did the turkey. It nipped him.

"OW!" He got out of its grip…but he fell.

"AAAGH-"

THUD

"…ow…"

"Eep! Gary! No!" Leaf ran over. So did Umbreon and Espeon

He had swirly eyes.

^.^.^.^.^

"I got'cha turkey! Haha-ow!" He tripped over it and fell flat on his face.

Misty burst out laughing. "A-ash, a-are y-you o-okay?" She giggled.

He narrowed his eyes, got up and wiped himself off. "I'm fine…"

She frowned and hugged him. "I'm sorry…"

He was shocked. "Um…uh…it's…okay…Mist…"

She soon realized what she was doing and stopped. She blushed. So did him.

"Um…let's just go find that turkey now…" He said, awkwardly.

"…Y-yeah…"

"Pika!" Pikachu pointed to their left. The turkey was there.

Ash beamed. "Nice one, Pikachu! Alright Mist," He turned his hat around. "Let's catch ourselves a turkey! Go Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Pika!"

^.^.^.^.^

"Gary! Gary, can you hear me?" Leaf was holding his head in her lap. Umbreon looked patient, although a little worried for his trainer. Espeon stood next to Leaf, feling her trainers anxiety and worried herself.

Gary's eyes fluttered open. "W-what…?"

"GARY!" She hugged him really tight while Umbreon and Espeon looked at each other and smiled.

"Gah-Leaf! You're…suffocating…me…!"

"Huh…? …Oh! Sorry." She let go and he breathed in deeply.

"…Thank you…" He stood up, blushed when he realized where his head was and dusted himself off. He then handed her his hand to help her up. She accepted the offer.

Gary looked up in the tree, but the turkey was gone. "Aw…"

Leaf looked guilty. "…Sorry…"

He smiled warmly at her. "It's ok."

She blushed.

From afar,

"Ow!"

They looked over to see Ash fall flat on his face. They chuckled.

"Well, let's go see what they're up to." Gary said and walked off.

"Yeah." She said and followed him.

^.^.^.^.^

"Alright Pikachu, use Thunder-"

"Ash! If you use electricity, you'll fry it!"

"…Oh yeah…" He didn't want him or Pikachu to kill it. So…

"Pikachu! Instead, use Quick Attack to catch it!"

"Pika!" He complied.

The turkey looked fondly at Pikachu who was running towards it.

"Pika?" He stopped.

The turkey walked over and rubbed it's cheek against Pikachu's.

"Pika?" He looks startled.

"What the-what's going on!" Ash yells.

They heard laughter behind them and turned to see Gary and leaf laughing at them.

"A-ash! Th-that turkey…loves Pikachu!" Gary says.

"Wh…what?"

"It's true!" Leaf laughs.

The turkey puts flowers behind its ears and says, "Gobble gobble?" to Pikachu; asking how it looks. Pikachu sweat-drops and says, "…Pikachu pika…" (…You look fine…) it smiles.

"…Well…this is awkward." Misty says. "Now what are we going to do?"

"…Misty? What's it doin' to Pikachu?" Ash asks.

"Uh, she." Gay points out.

"…Yeah, she. What is she doin' to Pikachu?" Ash says, rephrasing his question.

"…Showing her affection for him, I guess…" She answers.

"Affection?" He turns towards her.

She sweat-drops. "Yeah…showing that you like someone…"

He blinked.

Leaf giggles and Gary smirks. Umbreon and Espeon smile at each other. Azurill watches and smiles at the quartet, knowingly. Pikachu is trying to politly back away from the turkey, but she keeps on following him.

Misty looks up. "Well, its getting late. We should get going."

"Yeah. Come on, Pikachu. You can play with your new friend some other time."

Everyone except Ash sweats-drops. He still doesn't get it. Poor, poor, dense little Ashy…

They try to leave, but the turkey keeps on following them. Well, at least they got a turkey, right? No. They feel guilty about having the adults kill it when she loves Pikachu. They don't know what to do.

^.^.^.^.^

They made it to Professor Oak's lab at nightfall. They went in and explained what had happened.

"Hm…well, we don't want to kill it now." Tracey said.

They were all silent until Ash snapped his fingers and yelled, "I got it!"

"What?" Misty asks.

He beams at her. "We can have the turkey FOR Thanksgiving!"

"…What?" They chorused.

"We can have the turkey come eat with us for Thanksgiving dinner."

"…Ok. That's all we got. So, I guess its okay. Is it Grandpa?" Gary asked, turning to him.

"Why…yes…of course." He smiles.

Delia kissed Ash's cheek. "Wonderful idea, sweetie!"

Ash smiled. He didn't mind his mother kissing him that time.

^.^.^.^.^

"Well all's well that end well, no?" Professor Oak said.

"Yup!" They all said.

"What is everyone thankful for?" Delia asked and smiled.

"I'm thankful for…"

Ash: "That I now know what affection means" and smiles at Misty.

Misty: blushes "Me too" she smiles back.

Gary: "That no one was hurt." He smirks.

Leaf: blushes "That we had fun"

Delia: "That I didn't have to be worried over everyone, mostly." She smiles.

Professor Oak: "For a wonderful year."

Tracey: "That I get to be an assistant here."

Pikachu, Azurill, Umbreon and Espeon: "Pika!" "Azu!" "Umbre!" "Espe!" (That our trainers may be together soon!) Too bad no one understood them.

Turkey: "To not have been cooked and to have met Pikachu!"

A broken record sounds throughout the air.

"…"

The turkey looks around. "What?"

^.^.^.^.^

_10pg. 2000 words exactly! WOO! Best record yet! 8D And 4 a one-shot! XD_

_HAHAHAHAHAHA! Wasn't expecting THAT, now were you? ;)_

Me: well, that was fun. ^.^

Everyone: ...

Me: still? Damn…

Everyone: ...

Me: quit staring at me!

Everyone: ….

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Me (later): Read and review everyone! Happy Thanksgiving! (once again XD) 8D


End file.
